Kissing Practice
by Mad As A Hatter 13
Summary: Small Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers! After Steve and Natasha share an awkward kiss in order to escape unnoticed from a Hydra soldier Natasha has a little discussion with Steve on how much experience he has had since he has been frozen and tells him she know just the person who can give him some experience in the kissing department. Who? Tony Stark of course!


Kissing Practice

Summary: **Small Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers!** After Steve and Natasha share an awkward kiss in order to escape unnoticed from a Hydra soldier Natasha has a little discussion with Steve on how much experience he has had since he has been frozen and tells him she know just the person who can give him a few pointers, and some help in the kissing department. But will it stop there or will Steve eventually fall for this person? And just who is this person? Its Tony Stark of course!

Pairings: Steve/Tony with very brief mentions of past tony/pepper.

Warnings: Some swearing, m/m pairing, some light violence. Also characters will be a little OOC to fit my story.

A/N: So this little plot bunny came to me after watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier and wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it lol.

A/N 2: So this takes place during Captain America: The Winter Soldier, basically I took the kiss scene and conversation about it afterwards and changed them a bit for this story. Other than that though, everything is my own ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own the avengers or captain america.

Enjoy!

Steve's POV:

I felt my mouth drop as I processed the words that just came out of Natasha's mouth. "You're joking right? You can't be serious." I said adamantly as I shook my head in disbelief.

"Oh can't I?" She asked playfully, clearly amused by my response.

I shot her an exasperated look, and she let out a laugh.

"Come on Steve, what's the big deal? I'm sure Stark would be more than happy to help you."

"Natasha, I am not asking Stark for kissing practice, now this discussion is benched, let's focus on the mission." I said firmly though I could feel my face redden as I spoke.

"Fine," she replied with a huff.

I let out a sigh and thought back to the cause of this little discussion, that damn kiss on the escalator.

-Flashback-

_Natasha and I were on the run from SHIELD agents who were order to capture us. We had just tracked the location the flash drive was last used in, but the way out we saw SHIELD agents closing in on all four sides. We got past the first few easily, it was the last one that we had to really think fast on as we were both stuck on an escalator, is going down and the agent going up. Then Natasha thinking quickly told me to kiss her, as public displays of affection make people uncomfortable. I completely agreed with this statement before I was suddenly pulled into a kiss. It was...awkward, unfortunately the conversation that came after was worse._

_We had finally made our way out of the building, before high jacking a car and heading to New Jersey. It was during this drive that Natasha decided to ask me a question, which led to an embarrassing conversation._

_"So I kind of want to ask you something but you totally don't have to answer, but I feel like by not answering you are answering the question." Natasha said as she glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes._

_"Just ask the question." I said with a sigh._

_"Was that your first kiss, since 1945?" She asked casually._

_"Oh wow, it was that bad, huh?" _

_"No no, it was fine. I was just curious. You just need some practice" she said trying (and failing) to reassure me._

_"No it wasn't my first kiss since 1945, I'm 95 I'm not dead." I said before adding, "And I don't need practice, nobody needs practice."_

_"Everybody needs practice." She said playfully._

_It was quiet for a moment but I could see a smirk creeping up onto her face. _

_"I firmly believe that everyone needs a little practice to become a better kisser. Luckily I know just the person who would be able to help you gain a little experience. "She said in a voice that was way too innocent._

_As much as I really wanted to refute this, my curiosity got the better of me and I had to ask._

"_Oh and who is this person?"_

_I watched as her smirk widened, "Hmm who do we both know that has probably kissed more people in his lifetime than any other person?"_

_I didn't miss the fact that she said 'his' and not 'her' and it didn't take long for realization to hit me soon after, "You don't…You can't possibly be talking about…" _

_She grinned evilly before saying "If you mean Tony Stark, then yes that is exactly who I am talking about."_

_-_End Flashback_-_

After that the conversation had remained benched for the rest of the mission. However, I knew that this was not the last time I would hear it especially after we talked to Fury. Fury had suggested that after this whole ordeal it would be better for us to lay low for a bit. Maybe avoid Washington D.C. for a while until everything settled down. Natasha and I were both surprisingly okay with this. I think we both needed time to cope with what happened. Then Fury told us where he thought we should stay, and I could feel dread course through me.

"Fury did you even ask Stark if he would mind us living there, I mean if you recalled me and him don't really see eye to eye." I blurted out. Truthfully, I just didn't think I could handle being around him after having _that_ conversation. I glanced to my right at Natasha to see she had that same smirk on her face. Fury glanced between us suspiciously but in the end just decided not to ask, which I was sincerely grateful for. I definitely didn't want to have _that_ conversation with Fury.

"I am about to now," he said while pulling out a slim black cell phone.

Fury punched a few buttons before holding it up to his ear. Only to hold it away after a very irate Tony Stark picked up. I could hear shouting but I couldn't understand what was being said, but after seeing Fury's expression I don't think it was very pleasant.

Fury grimaced as he raised the phone up to his ear again as Stark kept rambling on. "Hydra had infiltrated SHIELD." He interjected loudly. It was quiet for a moment, before there was shouting again.

Fury scowled as he listened to what Stark was saying. The tone of the shouting didn't sound surprised so I am pretty sure that meant that Stark already knew this, and judging by the look Fury was sporting Stark must have been saying something rude or sarcastic or both.

Though I have to admit the fact that Stark had apparently found out or figured all this out didn't really surprise me. I mean how many times had that man stated he was a genius?

"Yes, Yes, Stark you made your point you're a genius, now shut the hell up!" Fury all but yelled into the phone, before growling out "Now as a result of all this Agent Romanoff and Rogers need a place to stay. And seeing as you have a huge tower at your disposure I thought that it would be wise to have them stay there for a while just until this whole mess calms down.

He must have agreed, and I listened as Fury made a noise of agreement before he muttered something and quickly hung up.

"He agreed to let you two stay there. Don't worry about your stuff, Stark said he will have someone pick it up for you." Fury made another quick phone call before telling us to follow him. We did and soon we came upon a clearing where a helicopter was just landing. We all walked over and I saw Maria Hill was driving it. Fury told us to get in that Hill would escort us to Stark tower.

Before I got on Fury held me back. I watched as he reached behind a tree and pulled something out. It was my shield. He handed it to me silently and I was pleased to see that it didn't have any dents. After that I thanked him and got into the helicopter.

Even as I settled into my seat in the helicopter I couldn't help but think over everything that happened. So much has changed in such a short amount of time. And now Natasha and I are off to live with Stark for who knows how long. I couldn't help but wonder at how Stark is taking this whole mess.

-Line Break-

Tony's POV:

I ran my hand through my hair as I glanced at my holographic screens. I watched the carriers I had so loving created for SHIELD turn on each other and blast themselves into pieces.

_What a fucking mess, _I thought as I watched the carriers start to fall taking out several buildings in the process.

I let out a sigh as I looked over at my other holographic computer screen that was currently showing every piece of hidden information that SHIELD has ever kept on record. I knew now of course that destroying those carrier were completely necessary, but STILL what a complete waste of time and genius! I grumbled for a bit to myself before swiping away the screens knowing that Jarvis was downloading of it for later inspection. Fury is just lucky that I had it programmed that if anyone tried to leak any and all Stark industry related information to the public it would be erased before it could get out.

"So lucky." I muttered under my breath.

"I didn't quite catch that sir." Jarvis chimed in calmly.

"Nothing Jarvis. Just be sure to alert me if any unknown cell numbers try to call."

"Yes sir."

I knew I was going to get a call from Fury soon or at least he better fucking call. After that little death stunt he tried to pull. Seriously!? I knew very well from the minute I heard the news that he wasn't dead. That man is more paranoid than I am. There's no way he would go out like that.

It wasn't until two days after this horrific incident that Fury decided to call.

"Sir you have an unknown cell number waiting to be patched through, shall I patch it though?"

_About damn time Fury, _I though before answering, "Yeah Jarvis patch them through."

I didn't even give Fury a chance to speak before I went on the attack.

"Fury! What the fuck were you thinking! Seriously! Instead of blowing up my beautiful wonderful creations maybe you should have oh I don't know called me! You know since I am the one who helped design them and probably the one who could have very easily stopped them without blowing them up!"

It didn't take long for Fury to interrupt me and with something so obvious too.

"No fucking shit! I kind of gathered that from the mountains of information that has been blasted all over the internet! I am a genius you know. It didn't take very long to realize that SHIELD must have leaked all this knowledge for a reason, and to quickly locate the answer!

That's about all I got out before he interrupted with something sarcastic and then told me to shut up. Then things got a little interesting. Hmm have Ms. Romanoff and Capcicle stay at the tower. I was surprising okay with this. It's been so quiet without pep- yeah it's just been to quiet lately. I told him I would have someone grab their stuff from where ever they were currently staying and he agreed and gave me their addresses before he hung up.

Well this is going to be interesting.

-Line Break-

Steve's POV:

A few hours had passed since we got into the helicopter. It had been silent for most if the ride, and we only had about a good 20 minutes to go before Natasha spoke, "So are you going to ask Stark about getting in some kissing practice?"

I glanced at her with narrowed eyes as I felt heat rush to my face. "No I am not now can you please stop talking about it?"

She cocked her said to the side, staring at me with curiosity.

"Does the idea of kissing a man bother you? I mean I know you come from a time where it was forbidden." She looked expectantly at me after she finished.

"Honestly? I don't really have a problem with it, people have the right to love who they want." After I finished I noticed Natasha had a smile on her face. I was about to smile back when her face changed. It took on a gleeful yet determined look. This definitely made me wary.

The rest of the ride was spent with Natasha trying to persuade me to ask Stark. It was a long 20 minutes.

-Line Break-

By the time we landed I all but through myself out of the helicopter and on to the landing pad. I let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, it was very short lived.

"Capsicle! Long time no see!"

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice with dread. Standing there was the very person who was the center piece of the very conversation that I was running from. I closed my eyes for a second trying to bury any thoughts involving experience and Stark. When I finally pushed those thoughts back I looked up at the owner of the voice.

"Hey Stark."

-Line Break-

Natasha's POV:

What had started out as I simple suggestion to Steve has now become a personal mission of mine. When I had first mentioned about Steve gaining some kissing experience from Stark I was mostly joking at the time, but now after that conversation and the fun 20 minutes after that I have realize that Steve and Stark would be perfect together. The chance of seeing two extremely attractive men kissing was definitely an added bonus in all this. All they need is a few not so gentle shoves in the right direction, but first things first she will succeed in getting them to kiss and hopefully by then they will have realized how perfect they are for each other. Hmm this is going to be fun.

I watched Steve practically throw himself out of the helicopter as it landed no doubt trying to escape our conversation. Only to come face to face with said object of it a few seconds later.

I smirked to myself as I slowly exited the helicopter saying goodbye to Agent Hill as I went.

_Let the fun begin._

A/N: And it begins lol. Hope you all liked the first chapter. Please review I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
